kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukito Totsuka/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum At the Student Council, if you choose to follow Tsukito's suggestion to go to the ranch, they spend time at the ranch and Tsukito helps Yui ride on a unicorn. During the Sports fest, Tsukito and Takeru are against each other in the bread eating competition. Tsukito gets the bread with ease, while Takeru is left hanging because he is too short to grab the bread. This competition ends up in a tie. Tsukito starts enforcing his public moral skills by picking out any discrepancy or flouting of the school rules. However, Tsukito still can’t graduate. Yui promises to find a way to make him graduate and decides to have lunch with Tsukito, but he falls asleep halfway. Another scene involves Tsukito with his rabbit, Usamaro, which is actually a shokanjuu. Tsukito faints from hunger and is brought to the sick bay. Since it is autumn, the gods decide to hold a moon gazing event. Tsukito made some rather delicious dango, but he breaks a plate and cuts himself. Yui tries to clear it up and prevent Tsukito from cleaning it but he refuses, so they get into a bit of an argument. Frustrated, Loki makes couple rings and makes both Tsukito and Yui put it on, but it’s actually zap rings, and if they take it off or go more than 100m from each other they will be zapped. So in order for it to be taken off they have to be a couple. Tsukito finds it queer and difficult, but complies with it and starts off by kissing Yui. She pushes him away and tries to run off, but is discovered by Tsukito because he can’t stay too far. Throughout the rest of the chapter, Yui and Tsukito practice being a couple and do things such as feeding each other at lunch, having a lap pillow session etc To increase the student council activities, they suggest a Natsu matsuri to be held in the summer. Tsukito starts asking Yui what is usually being done in Natsu matsuri, like family time. After a session Tsukito and Yui go out for some moon gazing, but are found by Takeru who is upset that his brother is spending time with a lowly human. On the day of the festival everything goes rather well, so Tsukito thanks Yui for helping everything to be a success. He tries to confess to her, but ends up falling asleep halfway from fatigue. They decide to go around the stalls and eat around, play some archery games at Loki’s stall and wins a giant bunny plush for Yui. Tsukito collapses again and is brought to the sick bay where he is diagnosed with flu. Yui brings him back to his dorm and makes porridge for him. The porridge is rather special, with a cooked egg in the center, which Yui thinks looks like the moon. Tsukito starts to gain an interest in the concept of family, and in the midst of this his elder brother Akira comes to visit, which makes Takeru incredibly apprehensive and uptight. Takeru explains his relationship with Tsukito and that he looked up to Tsukito because he lent him a hand during his rampages. Meanwhile Akira did not do anything to help, so Takeru despises Akira. Akira and Tsukito meet privately in the throne room. 'Love Route' Yui chooses to stay in the class, and Takeru complains that she doesn’t care about Tsukito. After the meeting, Tsukito goes back to the student council room dejected. He explains that after his stint in the academy, he has developed an interest in the idea of family. He believes he has changed after coming to the academy, and instead of thinking of his stint as a mission to be completed, developing these new feelings is of his own will. Akira apparently thinks this is foolish to start thinking of family at this point, mocking him to concentrate on his duty. Yui believes that this learning about family will enable him to learn more about humanity and love, and eventually develop a love for his family, which Tsukito believes he is unable to comprehend. She also tells Tsukito that he still has a family, the Student council, even though Tsukito can’t understand being a family unit with his brothers. New year is approaching, so the gods decide to plan a get-together for that day. Meanwhile, Tsukito shares with Yui on a book he read on family relations, and specifically, marriage. He suggests to Yui that to become a family, he wants them to become husband and wife. His innocence is hilarious at this point: he sees the kiss that Loki forced them to do at first was the first sign of love, and that he understood it now, so he kisses Yui again to seal it. The next day, Tsukito decides to bring Yui out for a date in the snow. They decide to practice holding hands for a change too. Tsukito makes Yui a snowman that looks like her, saying that she is such a beautiful model. Later on they decide to go moon gazing too, but Tsukito tells Yui to go back to her house first, and will call her out later when the moon is brighter. So she goes to sleep first, and is awoken later by Tsukito to accost her. Later on Tsukito starts to become busy with something and seems to have gotten even quieter, sometimes leaving Yui to have lunch on her own for some reason. Some days later the gods have a new years party under the kotatsu, and each one of them konks out except for Tsukito and Yui. Tsukito asks Yui to come out to the beach, and then he suddenly proposes. Yui is shocked, and says she can’t accept it yet, though Tsukito says it is his own feelings. He then says that if she doesn’t accept then well he’s going to throw the ring into the ocean. Yui panics but it turns out to be a test. Tsukito now proposes again with the ring, and with that, the ring that Loki gave them finally broke off, showing that they are now together. Tsukito’s limiter also breaks, signifying he has earned the right to graduate. Back at the house, everyone notices the extra ring and Loki’s ring is gone, so everybody congratulates them. End 1 Yui goes back to her world without any memory of Hakoniwa, but Tsukito is there to meet her. He says it doesn’t matter if she forgot him, but he will continue to speak words of love genuinely, and that they will be together forever. End 2 Yui goes to Tsukito’s world. 'Fate Route' Yui goes to the throne room to see what is going down between Akira and Tsukito. Akira is still bitching how Tsukito never really cared about his brothers and continues to emphasise that all 3 of them aren’t actually brothers. Takeru can’t believe this abuse and screams at Akira for being a horrible brother, dragging off Tsukito with him. However Tsukito outrightly tells Takeru that they aren’t brothers at all, they were not supposed to be a family unit at all. Takeru asks why Tsukito saved him anyway, wasn’t it because he cared for him as a brother? Tsukito coldly says he was just reaching out for Usamaro, who was with Takeru at that time. Takeru just goes upset hearing this, goes into god mode and blasts off somewhere. Tsukito and Yui try to find Takeru but to no avail. Thoth asks them to find Takeru before he starts destroying the whole dimension. At the beach, Tsukito is regretful that he has hurt Takeru in this way, and explains he was doing that because he felt sorry for faking their relationship. Yui decides to comfort him because he was in pain from the despair that he is unable to repair his family. End 1 Tsukito drops a shrine charm in the shape of a rabbit, and Yui asks about it Tsukito explains that that is the bond between him and Takeru, and Takeru was the one who named Usamaro. It also seems Takeru had also wanted a normal family, and was upset since their mother was in the underworld, but Tsukito didn’t really get that because he was so concentrated on his duty as a deity. With that, Tsukito manages to find Takeru and explain everything, that he was wrong, and even if they weren’t blood brothers they could still be a family. Takeru also reconciles with Akira, and during the graduation ceremony, he makes matching necklaces for them. End 2 The charm drops but Yui doesn’t pursue it. They still can’t find Takeru, so they head back to the dorm. The next morning Yui is awakened by a loud scream from the guys’ dorm, only to see Tsukito did a 180 degree and is suddenly raving about brotherly love. Akira comes back with Takeru and Tsukito is perplexed to see Tsukito acting out of place. Akira tells him to cut his perfect brother act and Takeru is just traumatized. Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story